Ne pense même pas t'échapper
by Saitou Alice
Summary: La "Bataille Royale" du Bloc B s'engage et deux personnes observent plus ou moins attentivement celle-ci. Pas pour longtemps croyez-moi. Résumé pourri, lisez vous comprendrez. ATTENTION ! Spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les épisodes après l'arc de Punk Hasard ! Je connait pas très bien le système des Rated mais je pense que le T se fait sentir.


Yato : L'auteur n'est pas là pour la sortit de son premier vrai Os et elle s'en excuse ! Malade pour le moment c'est moi qui présente ces écrits. Voilà le premier avec un couple des plus originale, mais que voulez-vous Alice en est fane, et vu qu'elle ne trouve aucune fiction dessus elle écrit ! *grand sourire*

* * *

**Ne pense même pas t'échapper.**

La "Bataille Royale" du Bloc B était sur le point de commencer. Tous les concurrents étaient déjà dans l'arène et les spectateurs exposaient déjà leurs avis sur eux. Monkey vint de placer devant l'étrange mur fenêtre qui servait de point du vu aux concurrents qui attendaient leurs tours. Cavendish le rejoint, pour lui aussi observer les combats. Le brun le trouvait drôle, surtout quand il s'énervait, il offrait un spectacle hilarant.

Le gong retentit. Les concurrents commencèrent à se faire voler mutuellement hors de l'arène, cela aussi c'était tordant de rire. Bien sûr, si on voyait la scène dans un autre contexte. Une déclaration d'amour par exemple. Vous imaginez-vous ? Vous venez de vous déclarer à quelqu'un et la personne en question vous fait voler avec un coup de poing bien placé. Drôle à voir, mais douloureux à recevoir.

Ce tournoi était presque une pièce humoristique pour amuser la galerie. Entre des concurrents qui se prennent des coups après avoir fait une déclaration d'amour et un présentateur complètement à fond dans l'histoire, captivé par les scènes de ménages qui se déroulent devant lui. Pour une personne avec de l'imagination cela donnerait ça un peu près. Cette personne ne se dit pas qu'il va aller voir des personnes se battre pour une récompense, mais une pièce comique dont le thème n'est autre que "scène de ménage".

Passons. Nos deux compères accouder à la balustrade nous offrait une scène bien plus comique que les scènes de ménages qui se déroulaient en bas. Luffy était plié en deux sur le mur-fenêtre de l'arène tout en riant comme une baleine, tandis que Cavendish avait revêtit des dents de crocodile et hurlait à "Lucy" qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de question si c'était pour ne pas écouter la réponse. Une vraie scène de ménage. Non, franchement cette arène n'est qu'un théâtre humoristique. Le pire c'est que personne ne s'en rend compte. C'est assez triste quand on y pense, cela ferait un bon sujet pour rire à s'en fendre l'âme. Il n'y a rien de meilleur que de rire un bon coup pour se détendre. Personne n'affirmera le contraire.

_ Tu es exaspérant Lucy. Soupira l'homme aux boucles blondes.

_ ...Maaaais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama l'homme au chapeau de paille, tout en boudant.

Cavendish ne put que le trouver mignon. Avec les joues gonflées et le dos tourné comme un enfant, le jeune homme qui se cachait derrière sa barbe était vraiment ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'attachant. Le noble poussa un long soupir, vaincu. Il devait l'admettre, cela lui fendrait le cœur de repartir de Dressrosa et de ne plus revoir le pirate. Ces disputes d'enfant de quatre ans qu'il partageait avec "Lucy" lui manquerait terriblement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'accouda de nouveau à l'étrange balustrade tout en posant sa tête dans sa main, un pied croisé devant l'autre touchant seulement le sol de l'extrémité de sa chaussure.

Luffy avait arrêté de boudé en voyant l'étrange comportement de l'homme qu'il venait de décider d'appeler "Boucle d'or", en raison de ses boucles blondes au volume plus que nécessaire. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il se serait attendu à une réplique cinglante comme avait l'habitude de se lancer Zoro et Sanji venant de Cavendish. Il décida donc de poser sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le mur-fenêtre, résigné à regarder la bataille qui venait à peine de commencer.

Du côté de l'a dit "bataille" chacun combattait à sa manière, seul ou en groupe. Tous les coups sont permis donc, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Question idiote. Les coups dans le dos, les combats en groupe et j'en passe, ne sont qu'une façon comme une autre de gagner. Certes c'est déloyale et honteux pour des pirates, mais que voulez-vous peu de personnes comprennent qu'être un pirate c'est défendre son honneur. Ces coups bas ne sont faits que pour des hommes sans fierté.

Les cheveux blonds presque or de Cavendish se mouvaient au rythme du vent presque gelé lui donnant des frissons. Malgré cela, il sentait la chaleur lui peser sur les épaules, s'en était presque insupportable. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le thermomètre ingénieusement accroché au mur à sa gauche, presque trente degrés. Habituellement à cette température avec des souffles de vents comme cela il avait seulement un peu chaud, rien de plus. Mais là, son thermomètre corporelle était au rouge, bon sang c'est quoi cette soudaine montée de chaleur !

Luffy lui, ne ressentait pas la température ambiante grâce aux vents frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Il était concentrer sur les combats, toujours la tête dans ses bras. Malgré cela, il sentait l'ennui l'envahir. Il aurait voulu que le noble lui parle, rien que pour le plaisir de l'embêter. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Le chapeau de paille soupira, lassé. Tant pis, il embêterait Cavendish, l'envie était trop forte.

_ Boucle d'or ! Appela "Lucy" avec un grand sourire, fier de son idée.

La voix de Luffy fit revenir le noble sur terre.

_ C'est moi que tu as appelé "Boucle d'or" ? Questionna le blond, une veine pulsant sur son front.

_ Ouais ! Répondit-il, son sourire niait coller au visage.

S'en suivis d'une course-poursuite dans les couloirs de l'arène. Luffy ne regretta en rien son idée, voir Cavendish lui courir après avec des dents de crocodile scotché au visage était tout bonnement hilarant. Le seul problème est qu'à force de zigzaguer dans les couloirs il avait fini par se perdre. Le brun s'arrêta alors brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet que le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à un arrêt aussi soudain lui fonça dedans. La tête de "Lucy" heurta violemment le sol, heureusement protégé par son casque alors que le noble s'étalait d'une façon peu élégante sur l'homme au chapeau de paille. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits Cavendish pris appuie sur ses mains afin de relever le haut de son corps. Mauvaise idée. Sa tête se retrouva en face de celle du plus jeune.

La température de son corps qui était mystérieusement redescendu lors de sa course-poursuite avec l'autre pirate, remonta en flèche à ce moment-là. Son thermomètre corporelle explosa littéralement tellement il avait chaud. Le sang afflua dans ses veines et lui arriva au cerveau. Ses joues prirent feu, ses mains devinrent moites et son corps fut parcouru par des frissons incontrôlables. Il se releva en vitesse avant de tendre une main vers "Lucy" en détournant le regard, les joues toujours rouge écrevisse. Le brun pris sa main et le noble le releva, celui-ci ne fut pas étonné de voir que le pirate était un vrai poids plume. Après s'être remis sur ses deux jambes Luffy fit le geste de trop, il servit à Cavendish son immense sourire niais -mais tellement craquant aux yeux du blond.

_ T'est tout rouge, ça va boucles d'or ? Demanda le pirate, toujours son grand sourire scotché au visage.

_ Tu ne vas plus m'appeler comme cela longtemps, croix-moi. Répondit le dit "Boucle d'or" sur un ton mesquin.

_ Hein ? Fut la seule réaction du chapeau de paille, tout en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment le brun se fit plaquer contre le mur de l'arène juste après avoir été dévêtit de son casque ainsi que de sa barbe et que son chapeau est repris place sur sa tête. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment contre sa bouche, il papillonna des yeux une deuxième fois avant de comprendre que c'était les lèvres du blond. Sans savoir pourquoi il n'eut aucune envie de le repousser, mais le contraire plutôt. Il enroula ses bras entour du cou de l'autre pirate et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles qui étaient collées aux siennes. Le noble demanda accès à sa cavité buccale, qu'il autorisa aussitôt, sa langue rejoins alors sa jumelle dans un ballet humide. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent le manque d'air commençant à se faire ressentir, seul un mince filet de bave les reliait. Cavendish le coupa en prenant la parole.

_ Mugiwara no Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? Constata le noble essoufflé, un sourire tout aussi mesquin que le premier.

_ Je crois. Confirma l'homme au chapeau de paille tout aussi essoufflé que son compère.

Le blond repris possession de la bouche de son partenaire et laissa courir ses mains sur le corps si parfait de l'homme en face de lui. Ses doigts fins tracèrent des lignes au hasard sur le corps de Luffy qui frissonnait à ce contact. Le thermomètre corporelle des deux hommes avaient explosé depuis un bon moment déjà. Les mains expertes de l'homme aux cheveux bouclé parcouraient avidement le corps du chapeau de paille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous leurs contacts. Les deux bouches se décollèrent pour mieux se retrouver, le manège continua ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Cavendish perdent patience. Il glissa son pied entre ceux du brun et donna un coup sec dans l'un deux ce qui pour effet de le faire tomber à la renverse sur le sol de pierre. Le noble s'assit à califourchon sur son cadet et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Il le lécha fiévreusement avant de le mordre par endroit faisant pousser des soupirs d'aise à Luffy qui avait les joues rougies par la soudaine montée de chaleur qu'avait son corps. Le blond décida de descendre plus bas après avoir fait un beau suçon sur le cou de l'homme au chapeau de paille. Il traça du bout des doigts des lignes invisibles entre les muscles du jeune homme avant de faire le même chemin avec sa langue. Le brun gémit plus fort à force que la langue se faisait plus audacieuse. Cavendish remonta alors au même niveau que Luffy pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix perverse :

_ Ne pense même pas t'échapper.

La boucle de la ceinture du chapeau de paille se détacha dans un bruit métallique.

Fin

* * *

Yato : _reviews ? _Pour lui faire plaisir sil vous plait elle à bosser dur !


End file.
